True Love?
by Dreaming Out Loud
Summary: True Love?A Degrassi FanfictionShipsCrellie, Eman, JibertySummary: Ellie battles her feelings for Craig, Emma realizes she really misses Sean and wants him back. Liberty finds out she’s pregnant with JT’s baby.Other characters mentioned: Toby, Spike, Snak
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ellie was walking down the halls of Degrassi, when out of the corner of her eye she was a very angry Craig coming at her. She quickly dove into an empty classroom, hoping he didn't see her. But it was too late, he had.

"You missed band practice last night. And Marco can't lie you know." Craig yelled.

"I know. I missed band practice because. . ." Ellie's voice trailed off. Why did she miss band practice? Because she was having trouble fighting the urge to kiss him? But she couldn't tell him that.

"Well?" Craig's voice shook her out of her daydream.

"Because my mom needed my help at her job."

"Really? Well don't miss tonight's'". Craig's voice changed. "Listen, I don't want to have to get another new drummer. Please try not to miss any more unless you're sick."

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just with my mom doing so well, I didn't want to make her feel like I was too busy for her and make anything change and go back to the way it was."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Especially since we found out dad has to stay in Iraq for longer than we thought." Ellie told him.

Craig just looked at her.

"What? You never told me that!" Craig exclaimed.

"I know. I didn't want anyone to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emma was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen. She was waiting for an e-mail from Toby. Suddenly there was a knock at the window.

"What was that?" Emma asked Manny.

"I don't know. Go find out." Manny said not looking up from her homework.

"Why me?"

"It's your room."

Suddenly they heard Toby's voice.

"Emma, open the window! It's Toby!"

Emma went and opened the window. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to e-mail me."

"We don't have time for e-mail." Toby said excitedly.

"What's going on?" Manny asked suddenly interested.

"You will never guess who I saw on my way out of school today."

"Who? Just tell us Toby!" Emma said annoyed.

"Sean. I saw Sean."

"What? You're kidding? Please tell me you're kidding!" Manny exclaimed. Emma just stood there speechless.

"Em? You all right?" Toby asked.

"I need to sit down." Emma couldn't believe this. Sean was back? He's probably looking for Ellie she thought.

"He's back for Ellie." She said suddenly.

"You don't know that Em. He could just be back, and not for anyone." Manny said encouragingly.

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Liberty was lying on her bed after another day of morning sickness. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She, the smartest girl in her grade, was pregnant. After being careful, too. She punched her pillow in frustration. She knew she couldn't deal with a baby. But when she told Emma, she practically became her best friend. Toby was great too. Always bringing her schoolwork home to her when she was out, and JT was working. Liberty was so tired of missing school, but she couldn't go to school when she was throwing up all morning.

Just as Liberty was closing her eyes, someone knocked on her door.

"Liberty?" Spike's voice came from behind the door. Spike had been helping Liberty get through her pregnancy,

"Come in.''

"Hey. Went and got you some stuff from the drugstore. JT asked about you.''

"I don't want anything to do with him. If he's going to be selling drugs I don't want him around my baby.''

"Toby said he stopped. You really need him, Lib. He wants to have everything to do with your child.''

"Then he can carry it!''

"I know the feeling.''

"I'm just so angry at myself for getting pregnant.''

"I know, but being angry at yourself is not going to help you. It's going to make things harder on you. You need to concentrate on your child.''

"I am. I can't help it. I'm supposed to be smart!''

"Having a baby does not make you any less smart.''

"I don't feel smart.''

"You are. You're doing a very smart thing by keeping your baby.''

"I guess I should call JT.''

"You should.''

Liberty hugged Spike as she left the room. Then she picked up the phone and called JT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ellie was working on her homework when Marco came into her house.

"You should just move in Marco. You practically live here as it is."

"And you should tell Craig how you feel!"

"Marco! You know I can't do that. Ash just broke up with him. I'm not going to jump right in and be a rebound for Craig. Not happening."

"Grow up Ellie. I'm not saying sleep with the guy!"

"Marco!"

"Sorry. I'm just saying, you can't keep going on like this. It's going to tear you up inside and then where will you be?"

"Late for practice."

"Yes, late for . . . No. Not late for practice."

"Yes. We're late for band practice."

Ellie and Marco ran out of the house and down the street towards Craig's garage. Just as Craig closed the door they ran in.

"You guys! Ellie I thought I told you not to be late!" Craig said to Ellie. She just looked at him like she was going to cry. Marco saw this and came to her rescue.

"It's not Ellie's fault! It was mine. She's the one who saw we'd be late." Marco told him.

"Well let's just get started. Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get into position."

Jimmy rolled his wheelchair to where he sits for practice. Ellie got behind the drum set and they started playing. After an hour and a half of playing, Joey came down and complained that the neighbors were yelling because of the noise. They ended practice then, and Ellie ran out of the garage, unable to fight the urge to kiss Craig. She could hardly concentrate on their music.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Craig thought out loud.

"Dude! Open your eyes. She likes you! You and your hand signals!" Marco exclaimed.

"What? Yeah, right." Craig retorted.

"Seriously, haven't you noticed?" Jimmy spoke up.

"No, I haven't noticed. I've been with Ash. Remember?"

"Well, she likes you. But she hasn't wanted to tell you. So don't go saying anything to her." Jimmy told him as he left.

"Don't go breaking her heart, either. She's had too much heartbreak already in her life." Marco said as he left.

Craig sat down, unable to think. Had he really been that blind? Could Marco and Jimmy be telling the truth? He sat and thought for many hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emma walked down the halls of Degrassi in a daze. She hardly slept the night before and couldn't pay attention in her classes. Snake told her that if she couldn't concentrate, to go home. Snake knew that Sean was back in town but wasn't allowed to tell Emma.

Emma was at her locker when out of the corner of her eye she saw a person come up next to her. She knew that slouch. It was Sean. She looked up. How could she talk to him? She didn't even know what to say to him. So he started first.

"Emma." Just the way he said her name brought back memories.

"You're back. When did you get back?"

"A week ago. Ellie moved out."

"A while ago. So you're living on your own again?"

"Just until my parents sell their house. They're going to move in with me. Into a new place."

"That's great! So you're staying?"

"That's the plan. How are things?"

"Fine."

"Jay told me what happened down at the Ravine."

"Oh. Uh, yeah not something I'm proud of."

"I didn't think you would be proud of it."

"Are you going to be in 11th grade this year?"

"Yeah, I finished out the year where my parents live."

"That's good. I guess I'll see you around." Emma said as she closed her locker door.

"Emma."

She didn't have time to look in his eye before he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

JT was walking home from work when he saw Liberty sitting on her front stoop. Before he could change directions, it was too late. Liberty saw him.

"JT. Can we talk?"

"I guess."

"Look, I know this whole situation is not easy for you, but it's not easy for me either. I want this child to be safe. But I want you to be safe too. Because you're important to me."

"I was just trying to help. Yes, I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But I've been trying. This is just as much my fault as yours. In fact it's more my fault then yours. Lib, I love you but you need to cut me some slack."

"I know. I realize this. I just hope it's not too late for us. I mean we can't exactly start over because I'm pregnant, but I hope we can at least be together and work everything out."

"I'm ready to work everything out if you are."

"I want to work this out. JT, I love you and I need you. And not just because I'm pregnant."

"I need you too. Never in a million years did I think we'd be here. But we are and we're going to work through this."

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Craig was in the computer lab when an e-mail from Marco popped up.

"_Craig,_

_Ellie found out I told you and now she's avoiding you, me, and Jimmy. You really need to talk to her."_

"Yeah, I'm supposed to talk to her. I don't even know what to say to her." He thought to himself.

Wow. First he was with Ash, then Manny, then Ash, Manny again and back to Ash. Now that he and Ash were completely over with, how was he supposed to act? Like he didn't know Ellie liked him? Too late for that, he thought. What could possibly happen now?

"Everything that hasn't already happened." Craig found himself saying out loud.

Behind him he heard:

"I think I should quit the band." It was Ellie.

"You can't quit the band. We need you in the band. Don't even think about it."

"This isn't working out, Craig. I need…" Craig cut her off.

"You need to trust me when I say please stay."

"I can't. You don't understand."

Craig stood and turned to face her.

"Then make me understand."

"Look, maybe you can enlist Spinner again."

"Spinner? Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you quit the band." Craig moved closer and kissed her.

"Even if I have to drag you there myself, everyday to practice." He told her when he was done kissing her. He walked out of the room, leaving Ellie standing there stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sean was passing Craig's house when he saw Ellie with him. The sight didn't faze him. He wanted Emma back and was going all out to get her back. In his bag was a replacement computer for the one he stole from Snake when Emma broke up with him. Same color and maker. He knew this wasn't going to clear everything up, but it was a start.

The only thing that really bothered him was the fact Emma went to the ravine with Jay. No one should have put her in that position, especially Jay. Sean knew that it was Emma's choice too, but that didn't stop the fact that he told Jay to look after her, not take advantage of her.

As Sean walked up to the door, he saw Snake coming home from a walk with Emma's little brother.

"Mr. Simpson!"

"Yes, Sean, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I have something for you." Sean gave Snake the box and continued talking.

"I know this doesn't change the fact that I took your other one, but I want you to know I've changed. The shooting made me change. All I can say is I hope you can one day forgive me for my previous actions." Sean went to turn down the road when Snake called out to him.

"Sean, we're having spaghetti for dinner, we can set another place for you if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Simpson."

"You know, if you want Emma back, it's Emma and Spike whose trust you need to win back. Not mine. Thank you for the computer."

"It was the least I could do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

JT was waiting for Toby outside of his house. When he heard Toby's familiar shuffle he started talking.

"Liberty and I are working things out."

"Good. It's about d time. That was a very stupid thing to do. Leave her after you got her pregnant, and then start selling drugs from your work down at the Ravine. Not smart JT."

"As usual Tobes, you are my voice of reason." JT said annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just saying. There's a lot of things going on. You need to know."

"I know. I can't go breaking up with Liberty."

"Now you're always going to be involved with her, whether you're together romantically or not. You've now got a baby."

"I'm going to go with her to the classes for new parents. And I'm going to be more responsible too. No more stupid stuff."

"Are you going to be in the room when Liberty gives birth?"

"I hope too. I also hope I don't barf or faint in the process of Lib giving birth."

"Good luck. You know JT. I used to envy you, but now, I really don't."

"Gee Tobes, you're such a peach." JT said sarcastically.

"I do what I can."

"Thanks for always being here for me and Liberty too, these past few months."

"You guys are my friends. I do all that I can to help you guys."

"You're a good guy Toby Isaacs." JT said as he got up to walk home.

He was meeting Liberty there for a meeting with their parents. He was afraid of what his parents were going to do when they found out what he did. They didn't know he was selling drugs for extra money.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After band practice that night, Ellie sat in her room to think. She was in front of her computer, thinking if it would be a good thing to tell Ash. Suddenly an e-mail from Ash popped up.

"_Ellie-_

_I can't believe you kissed Craig! What have you been doing? Waiting for the right time to pounce? Oh yeah, Ellie, you're a really good friend. How dare you!_

_-Ash"_

Ellie sat there flabbergasted. Ash is mad at her? Ash was the one who broke up with Craig. And anyway Craig kissed her! Although she didn't exactly not kiss Craig back. Because she did kiss him back. And she enjoyed it too. Ellie wrote back to Ash.

_"Ash-_

_Look you broke up with Craig. You don't own him. And Craig kissed me! Get your facts straight before you fly off the handle._

_-Ellie"_

Ellie didn't know what good that would do, but she figured she'd might as well send it to her. She deserved to know the truth. Ellie was kissing Craig and enjoying it. She wasn't going to stop just because Ash was jealous.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As Emma was sleeping, with Manny sleeping across the room, something jolter her out of her sleep. She opened her eyes to find someone was gently shaking her. It was Sean.

"Sean? What are you doing here? It's one in the morning! My parents aren't even asleep yet!"

"I know. Your mom is the one who let me in. My apartment caught fire. Since my parents aren't here yet, your parents are letting me stay here."

"Then why are you down here?"

"I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be surprised in the morning." Sean kissed her forehead and then went back upstairs. Manny sat up in confusion.

"That was Sean. What? Were you? Nope, never mind."

"His house caught on fire. He's staying here tonight or until his parents come here. We weren't doing anything. He just woke me up."

"Oh, okay. I'm going back to bed now." Manny fell back on her bed and in seconds she was asleep. Emma lay awake as her mind reeled. Were they back together? They sure were acting like it. This made her regret even more about going to the Ravine. She just thanked God that her STD cleared up before the middle of summer. Frequent trips to the clinic reassured her. Emma promised her parents and herself that she would never go back to the Ravine. Never again she thought to herself. She turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. She **drifted **off to sleep dreaming about a happy ending.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Liberty was finally back in school. She couldn't believe how much school she was going to miss this year. Liberty told herself to stop making the school issue such a big deal and to calm down. She was getting more and more anxious as the months went on. Spike told her that would happen. Liberty told JT how she was feeling, and he was being great, always trying to make her laugh when she got that nervous look on her face.

Toby was helping her catch up on her work, teaching her things that she missed while she was out. Missing so much school worried her. She wanted to graduate with her class and friends.

Getting back to school was nice. She missed school so much. She missed the gossip, surprisingly enough. Liberty was surprised that Sean was back. And Sean knew about her, but was nice enough not to say anything, but offered her help whenever she needed it.

Finding out Craig was going out with Ellie was surprising. Liberty would never have thought they'd end up becoming a couple. But she never thought she'd end up being pregnant either. Surprisingly enough everyone at school was nice enough not to point and stare at her protruding belly. That made her feel good that she could still go to school and not have to deal with the kids at school. That was the last thing Liberty needed right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ellie was laying in bed thinking. Ash hadn't e-mailed her back, but she really wasn't worried about it. Quite frankly she could care less about it. She was more worried about Craig.**

**She knew that he had gotten Manny pregnant in grade 10. That didn't make her feel too warm and fuzzy inside. She didn't know if Craig would push her too far, too fast, too soon. **

**Ellie knew it was kind of wrong to be thinking that about Craig but she had no one to talk to. Except Marco. Ellie dialed Marco's number. She really needed to talk to him.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Marco?" Ellie said hysterically.**

**"Ellie? What's wrong?"**

**"I really need to talk to you."**

**"Okay. I'll be right over."**

**Marco ran over to her house. When he got there he was surprised to see Ellie pacing her room.**

**"Ellie? What's wrong?"**

**"He made Manny pregnant! What if"**

**Marco cut Ellie off.**

**"Whoa. You kiss a few times and now you go postal?"**

**"I know. It's just, I started thinking. What if he pushes me too far, too fast?"**

**"Ellie, listen to me. He's not going to do that. Trust me, he learned from that mistake. He won't do that to you."**

**Marco put his hands on Ellie's shoulders to stop her from pacing.**

**"Ellie? Have you talked to him? About this?" Marco asked her.**

**"Not exactly. No, not at all."**

**"Well, maybe you'd feel better if you did. There's really nothing I can do to make you feel better than to tell you to talk to him."**

**"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you like this."**

**"That's what I'm here for."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

When Emma and Manny walked upstairs they were surprised to see Sean on the couch. They'd forgotten that he'd made a visit to them the night before.

Emma and Manny ran back downstairs before he saw them. As they were getting dressed, Snake called down the stairs that it was time for breakfast.

"You do realize we're going to be doing this for awhile." Manny complained.

"Oh, please don't complain. You'd be doing the same thing if someone you liked was at your house."

"That's true."

Manny and Emma finished dressing and ran upstairs. Emma slid into her seat next to Sean.

"Morning everyone." Manny said as Emma and Sean started making googly eyes at each other.

"Morning! What's on everyone's agenda for today?" Spike asked.

"Besides school, nothing." Sean replied.

"Have you gotten a hold of your parents yet?" Emma asked him.

"Not yet, but I've been trying. They must have had their phone line disconnected already."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here until you get a hold of them." Spike said.

"Thank you."

They finished breakfast and Snake drove them to school. When they got to Degrassi, Emma saw Ellie walking around nervously. Unsure if she should talk to her, because Ellie threw a drumstick at Manny's head, Emma decided that it wasn't any of her business and Ellie probably wouldn't have told her anyway. So Emma walked with the others into homeroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

JT was on his way home when his cell phone rang. It was his mom telling him that Liberty had gone into labor. JT raced to the hospital where Toby was already there.

"How long?" JT asked him.

"Two hours. We tried getting a hold of you but you weren't answering your phone."

"I'm going into her room."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

When JT walked into the delivery room he saw Spike sitting with Liberty.

"Lib, I'm here."

"Where were you? I've been in pain and you're not even answering your phone? You got me into this mess, now you're going to be here while I give birth. And you better not faint!"

"Whoa, Liberty you've got to calm down." Spike told her. "It's normal come switch places with me JT."

JT moved into her seat just as the doctor came in.

"Okay Liberty this is it."

"No you think?" Liberty said sarcastically.

"Ah, pregnant woman about to give birth."

"Gee, thanks Doc."

After that last remark there really wasn't much time to talk. After another hour, Liberty had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Aw. She's beautiful." JT said.

"She looks like a Sarah." Liberty said.

"Well, baby Sarah, it's time to meet you're grandparents." JT went to the door and let everyone in. By that time Emma, Manny, Sean, and Snake had arrived.

"Emma would you be Sarah's godmother?"

"Of course!"

"Manny I want you to be her godmother too. You two can share the responsibilities."

"No problem Liberty! Congrats." Manny told her.

"Toby will you be Sarah's godfather?"

"Give me a reason not to be. Of course I will." Toby said to her.

All of them stayed in the room until Sarah was taken to the nursery and Liberty fell asleep. Then JT stayed watching Sarah through the glass window with Toby. When they went home JT believed he was the happiest man alive.


End file.
